


Beer

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Beer

Dean climbs clumsily into the back seat and clinks

What happened? asks Sam

What do you think happened, genius?  
I stepped on a beer bottle

Any unbroken ones left?

At least one, says Dean,  
Draining the bottle in nearly a single gulp  
He meticulously drinks the last few drops, makes sure the bottle is empty, and tosses it on the floor  
Baby must not smell of beer

Are there any more beers back there?

Dean fumbles and finds two unbroken six-packs on the floor  
He sighs, grabs a beer, and  
Throws it toward Sam  
He opens another one for himself


End file.
